


Spawn of Mine

by InkStainedWings



Series: Random Ideas [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedWings/pseuds/InkStainedWings
Summary: Sam and Gabriel get together after TV land and end up having a kid together. Deanna shares her parents knack for precognition and sees that Gabriel will die if he faces Lucifer and takes matters into her own hands which changes everything completely but whether for the better or worse is yet to be known…





	Spawn of Mine

“Momma?” Deanna’s voice was quiet and felt like a soothing balm to Gabriel’s grace as he turned to see her standing by the door of his office in her nightgown while clutching tightly to a white plush moose they had secretly named Sammy to remind her of her father when Sam couldn’t be with them.

He opened his arms and she ran into them hugging him tightly as he settled her into his lap and dropped a kiss to her forehead just under the shaggy hair she had inherited from her father. “What’s wrong Spawn of mine?” He asked her playfully and she gave a tiny laugh as she rested her ear to his chest clearly listening to his vessel’s heart.

“You’re going away. I saw it in a dream, you are going to fight to save daddy. Uncle Lucifer is going to kill you.” She murmured swallowing back tears not wanting to waste the moment crying. She knew there was nothing wrong with feeling, Gabriel had always told her it was one of the most beautiful things about being human and part of the Earth, but there was also a time a place to release those feelings, that was something the angel side of her was better at dealing with.

Gabriel sighed. He had hoped she wouldn’t find out so soon. “Not tonight or even this week but eventually yes. That’s the only future I can see that gives your father the chance to win and if he doesn’t win then we will all be in the empty soon enough anyway.” he told her honestly as he started to braid her hair. He had sworn to himself that he would be honest to her as much as possible, and that he would break the chain of children touched by heaven’s daddy issues- well mommy issues in Deanna’s case. He and Sam had talked about it when he was still pregnant with her.

“Where will I go? With daddy?” She asked and Gabriel sighed not sure yet.

“Maybe. I would rather you be somewhere safe though. Away from the fighting. You daddy will still have to fight Lucifer too.” He said tying off the braid with a gold ribbon and she nodded her understanding sliding from his lap but dragging him into another hug.

“I love you momma. I don’t want you to die.” She said and Gabriel sighed.

“I don’t want to die either but sometimes we do things we don’t want to do for love. I have to protect you and your daddy so just don’t worry about it. Besides, I’m working on changing that future.” he tried to assure her. She shrugged and wondered off to go back to bed.

Gabriel looked back at the book of spells he was examining to try to find some other way out of this. But before he could get too far a vision flashed before his eyes. Deanna with his blade trembling like a leaf as she called Lucifer- Gabriel was out of the chair cursing before the vision finished rushing out the door. Fucking Winchester self sacrificing genes. She must have snuck his blade when she hugged him the last time and he was honestly impressed if she wasn’t about to get herself killed.

“Deanna Mary Winchester you are beyond grounded!” Gabriel shouted as he ran outside but he was too late. Lucifer was there and he froze.

“Gabriel… Is this one yours then? She’s so small and so… fragile.” Lucifer said one arm on Deanna’s shoulder trapping her to his side as Gabriel tried to not act out of fear and rage.

“Sam will never say yes to you if you hurt her. You’d loose any chance.” He said hating that his voice trembled but he couldn’t stop it. He couldn’t let her die. Especially not at Lucifer’s hands.

“Brother? Do you think so little of me that I would harm your child? Even if she wasn’t Sam’s? I loved you Gabriel. You were always my favorite.” Lucifer said his voice almost tender but Gabriel refused to fall for it.

“You’d kill me in a heartbeat if it’d get Sam to say yes to you. You used to love me but I’m nothing to you now.” Gabriel growled searching desperately for a way to save his daughter and get out of there alive.

Lucifer actually looked hurt by that. “The only reason I would kill you is if you tried to kill me first. I came because your daughter called to me in fear. She begged me not to kill you and I told her what I am telling you now. I would most prefer it if you joined me but I know you won’t so I will accept you sitting aside and when the earth is mine I would hope you could come to love me again with time. I would spare you and her because both Sam and I love you, perhaps in different ways but it doesn’t matter. You’re mine Gabriel. My little brother. You always will be important to me.” He said patiently and Gabriel narrowed his eyes at him.

“Then let her go and stop holding her hostage! You talk peace but you’re still keeping my daughter stuck there!” Gabriel growled darkly his wings arching threateningly despite his best efforts to remain calm.

“If I let her go you will run again. I don’t want to loose you again and so by keeping her, I keep you Gabriel. I am not harming her. I’m simply not stupid enough to pass an opportunity when one like this arises. So? I need your vow. Your vow to me that you will not try to harm me and you will not hide from me again. Then you will receive her safely.” Lucifer promised and Deanna whimpered quietly clearly realizing the mistake she had made but Gabriel wasn’t mad at her. She was a baby who just wanted her family safe and this was the only way she saw out.

“I vow by the grace of god I will not try to kill you Lucifer.” Gabriel finally muttered and Lucifer thought before shaking his head.

“I’m not stupid little brother. You will vow not to harm me or betray me with those words. That vow leaves too much open.” Lucifer said and Gabriel sighed.

“It was worth a shot. Fine. I vow by the grace of god I will not harm or betray you Lucifer. Happy now?” Gabriel asked and Lucifer nodded.

“Now no hiding. Go on.” Lucifer said smiling knowing he had his brother in a corner and there was nothing he could do about it. He could get nearly anything he wanted from Gabriel at the moment.

“I vow not to hide from you again. Now give her to me.” Gabriel demanded opening his arms and Lucifer relaxed and let go of the child who surprisingly didn’t run to Gabriel but turned and stabbed Lucifer in the leg with Gabriel’s blade to both Lucifer and Gabriel’s shock.

“I didn’t promise nothing! You killed my momma and I’m not letting you!” Deanna shouted and pulled out the blade watching as Lucifer crumpled unable to stand. She was going to stab him again but Gabriel caught her hand and pried the blade from it. Lucifer had promised to return her safely so he couldn’t fight back. Gabriel could have let her kill him but he was still his brother and she was his daughter. He didn’t her to have to have any deaths on her conscious- even the devil’s.

“No, Dee, stop. Enough. He swore not to hurt me and you heard him so go in the house. We’ll talk later.” Gabriel said and she thankfully obeyed. Lucifer smiled at Gabriel.

“She’s amazing. I really like her.” He said trying to stand but not managing which made him growl in frustration especially when Gabriel wrapped an arm around him. He tried to shove him away but Gabriel resisted.

“You’re bound to your vessel here and she stabbed you in the leg, you’re not walking until it heals so you have to let me help you.” Gabriel sighed and Lucifer pouted but stopped resisting letting Gabriel basically carry him inside to the couch. Gabriel had no idea what he was doing anymore but he couldn’t just leave Lucifer out there to suffer.

“Great now I have two toddlers to deal with.” He grumbled and Lucifer gasped.

“I am not a toddler Gabriel. And you wont be dealing with me for long. As soon as I’m healed I will be returning to my work to get Sam as a vessel.” he said seriously and Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“Exactly, so you can through your hissy fit with Mikey and break all of dad’s toys. Toddlers. Just, stay put.” Gabriel said and tossed him a remote. “You can watch tv and pray if you need me. I need to go deal with my daughter."he said standing up but Lucifer stopped him.

"Don’t be too hard in her? She just wanted you safe.” Lucifer said suddenly looking worried and Gabriel frowned.

“Luce… I’m not dad. I’m not going to lock her in a box for disobeying me… first off because she didn’t really disobey me at all. I didn’t think she would do something like this to tell her not to. But she needs to know what she did was not okay. You, while you are my brother and I love you, are a great big bag of dicks and I don’t trust you as far as i can throw you. I need her to know she can’t just risk her life like that or next thing we know Michael will be sitting in that chair in the same position as you.” Gabriel huffed and Lucifer looked outraged before becoming thoughtful.

“Maybe that’s a good idea.” He said and Gabriel nearly choked despite not needing air.

“Good idea? What? So he’s easier for you to kill?” Gabriel hissed and Lucifer flinched.

“I don’t want to kill him Gabriel. I don’t want this. I love Michael, you of all beings should know that. I am not just going to let him kill me without a fight but I already said screw father before, why would I want to follow his plans now?” He sighed looking at the scars on his vessel’s hands. “But if we were both here, both bound to our vessels and injured… Michael won’t fight because it’s not father’s plan for us to fight here. There’s a chance he might… Maybe not.” Lucifer slumped in his seat but Gabriel’s eyes were glowing with excitement at the idea.

“No, yes! You’re right! I can draw Michael here easily, he still doesn’t know I’m alive and he’d want me to join him like you. His can work! Luce I could kiss you!” He said before wrinkling his nose.

“Maybe after we get you a better vessel…” He said and Lucifer’s eyes widened hopefully.

“You’ll help me get Sam?” He asked but Gabriel shook his head.

“Fuck no! Sam’s my mate. But I know how to make an empty vessel to contain you that will be able to withstand your grace better and won’t fall apart on you.” He shrugged and Lucifer nodded.

“Fine. If Michael and I don’t fight then I don’t need Sam as my vessel anyway.” He agreed not wanting to anger Gabriel when he was helping him.

“I still need to go talk to Deanna but we’ll discuss this plan more once I’m finished.” Gabriel said and headed down the hallway to his daughter’s room only to hear her crying when he got to her door and feel his heart break.

He snapped up two chocolate milkshakes and opened the door with a thought.

“Dee? Brought you something…” he said setting the milkshakes on the dresser beside her bed where she was hiding under the covers. He sat on the end of the bed and waited.

“Momma! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean for this to happen! I was going to… I couldn’t let him take you from me!” She sobbed launching herself into his arms and balled her fists up in his shirt.

“I know kiddo. I was being stupid like a Winchester when I made that plan. Guess marrying your dad made me catch that dumb self sacrificing streak too. But it doesn’t matter now. What matters now is you never do something like that again- right after we do it again with Michael.” He said grinning.

“What?” She asked peeking up at him from where she was ruining his shirt.

“While you’re plan was rash and could have gotten you killed and I never want you to risk yourself like that again… Lucifer agreed he doesn’t want to fight. If we get Michael here the same way… we might just save the world kiddo. So I’m going to need your help.” He said as she sniffled surprised out of her crying. She nodded though willing to do anything to keep her momma and daddy safe.

“Good then since all of that is dealt with, how about a treat before bed?” he said gesturing to the shakes and she smiled nodding more eagerly and grabbed one shake passing it to him before grabbing her own and immediately starting to slurp it up through the straw. Gabriel chuckled and sipped his own feeling surprisingly optimistic. If things worked out not only would he and Sam both live to raise their daughter but he’d get his big brothers back too. For once it looked like things might turn out okay.


End file.
